


Gears

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Roommates, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: De cómo Suga y Dai se van a vivir juntos para mitigar la soledad y los gastos económicos.Y no saben que están enamorados.DaiSuga Week 2020 Día 1 Roommates
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931302
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Gears

**Author's Note:**

> Dije que me iba a ocupar canciones de Yuki Hayashi para escribir esto, así que aquí dejo una [Gears - Haikyuu!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMehlIzKx_I&list=PLNQT7zNIJIbh98coxk76WWFv5raHD7zTA&index=45)

Desde que habían decidido irse a vivir juntos, una tensión extraña se fue tejiendo en torno a la relación de ambos.

Había que admitir que la incomodidad siempre había estado ahí, silenciosa pero latente. Porque eran cómplices absolutos; en las acciones y gestos del otro. Porque tal vez, compartían una misma neurona. Culpa del equipo de revoltosos.

Quizá los cuervos tenían razón. Tantos años de convivencia cotidiana les había hecho acreedores de una curiosa paternidad sobre el club de volleyball. Y eso traía consigo una convivencia armoniosa. Una tensión romántica injustificada.

Porque no había sentimientos incómodos de por medio. No. A él le había gustado Shimizu. A Daichi, probablemente, le atraía Michimiya. _¿Realmente podía afirmarlo con seguridad absoluta?_

La decisión de compartir piso había sido debido al dinero. A los veintitrés años no es como si se pudiese tener holgura económica. A pesar de no ser Tokio, mantener un hogar resultaba costoso. También debido a que funcionaban bien juntos. Desde siempre se habían complementado perfectamente, así que no era algo que fuera a requerir mucho análisis. De igual forma, la soledad era menos palpable con alguien al lado.

Suga había llegado hace sólo unos meses a Japón. Había decidido irse a Australia a hacer un máster, y la vuelta requería tan sólo un poco de papeleo previo a su graduación.

Daichi lo fue a recibir al aeropuerto. Enfundado en un abrigo azul con capucha felpuda, lo esperaba con más ilusión que paciencia. Lucía extraño. Era la primera vez que se peinaba de esa manera, con los mechones hacia atrás. Estaba nervioso. Había retorcido una veintena de envoltorios de caramelos una y otra vez entre sus manos tibias. Siempre llevaba gomitas en los bolsillos. Porque pensaba mucho en Suga, y la manera más eficaz de calmar la ansiedad era consumir azúcar, tangible y empalagosa.

Pero verlo con la piel morena por el surf, la sonrisa brillante, y el saludo en japonés era una infusión de glucosa directo al torrente sanguíneo.

Mientras caminaban rumbo al auto, Daichi se hizo consciente de su voz suave y cálida. Con la práctica del inglés, su pronunciación en japonés había mejorado de igual forma. La manera en que delineaba con dientes y lengua las letras; los sonidos sibilantes. Ahora raspaba y agravaba las vocales. Sonaba absolutamente seductor. Sus labios distraían.

Daichi lucía más grande aún. Suga creía que no podía tornarse más imponente de lo que era en preparatoria, pero lo había hecho.

Probablemente, el entrenamiento de la academia de policía era extenuante. El cierre abierto de su abrigo dejaba ver la sudadera grisácea. Incluso por sobre la tela gruesa, se insinuaba el volumen de sus pectorales. Habría querido un abrazo de bienvenida para esconderse ahí, pero Daichi era así. Siempre formal y políticamente correcto.

El vapor se condensaba en el parabrisas trasero. Con el frío que hacía, a la calefacción del automóvil le estaba costando trabajo desempañar los vidrios. Daichi tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para salir del estacionamiento.

Su brazo derecho sujetaba con fuerza el manubrio. Los tendones de su muñeca se tensaban con la presión impuesta sobre el cuero suave. Apoyó el antebrazo izquierdo en el asiento. Su mano rozó por un instante, el cabello demasiado largo de Suga. Acarició con parsimonia la textura sedosa.

Estaba materializado frente a sí, después de tanto tiempo. Real y alcanzable. _Tan hermoso que dolía._

El rostro de Daichi se tiñó en magenta suave. El de Suga, más claro, en carmín furioso.

⸺Está más largo de lo normal.

Este incidente fue sólo el inicio de la extraña tensión entre ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> VOLVÍ A ESCRIBIR DE MIS AMORES, LOS QUE MÁS AMOOOO <3  
> no podía quedarme sin escribir en la DaiSuga Week, a pesar de que estoy llena de cosas de la u TwT todo será cortito, pero con amooor <3


End file.
